Destiny Falls
by DeathWarrant118
Summary: Dipper Pines is a 21 year old hunter from a different time, his twin sister, Mabel, a warlock, and him find a new hunter, a girl whom they never thought they'd see again (wendip) (Dipper pov)
1. Chapter 1

Destiny falls

Description: Dipper Pines is a 21 year old hunter from a different time, his twin sister, Mabel, a warlock, and him find a new hunter, a girl whom they never thought they'd see again (wendip) (Dipper pov)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was a dreary storm filled night. The rain pelted me as I walked from my apartment on the tower, to the vanguard area, to speak with caybe-6, my vanguard master.

Mabel and Soos awaited me as they had been summoned as well.

"Ah Dipper, just the guardian I was hoping to see" said the old exo that stood before me

"What do you need sir?" I asked as I approached.

"There's a new guardian in Gravity Falls Wyoming, and since its your home town" he stated gesturing towards the three of us "then you should know the terrain best. Get to it, but be careful, there's reports of a class five hurricane heading that way"

...

We landed in front of the mystery shack, our home and source of income for most of our lives, it reminded me of all the times Gruncle Stan got arrested, it wouldn't surprise me if the old coot was still alive, trying to attract the nearest vandal or dreg into his tourist trap.

The coordinates were inside the shack, tho we had no idea what could be inside, it could be a bear, a tiger, or even a trap set by the fallen to capture guardians.

I stepped inside, stepping on broken glass, crumpled papers and old soda cans, I looked towards the living room and saw bones, easily identifiable by the eye patch that sat over its left eye, and the fez that lay upon his head. It was Stan.

I checked around the shop and eventually heard talking and saw a dim light that resembled a camp fire. I approached it slowly. I turned the corner, gun at the ready, only to find a girl with red hair, a freckled face, and calm nurturing eyes.

"Guys, I found her" I said putting my weapon on my back

Just then Mabel and Soos came rushing around the corner, then they saw her.

Mabel went to hug her only to be forced down by Soos who enveloped her I a bear hug.

"who are you people" she asked confused why a giant was crushing every bone in her body.

I took off my helmet and shook my long brown hair, and spoke

"hey Wendy, been a while."


	2. the tower

Destiny Falls chapter two: The tower

Wendy looked at me in disbelief. The normally calm mellowed out red head looked to be afraid, like a caged animal.

Soos and Mabel removed their helmets as well, to show that there was a reason why they acted like that.

There were some major differences in our team that occurred during our time as guardians. Soos had a large scar ranging from his left eye to the right side of his upper lip. Mabel, was sporting a robotic arm because a knight chopped it off.

But mine is more recent, and the worst of all.

I had been on patrol on earth, around Japan, looking for any hive or fallen I could fight, when I was captured by a group of rebelling human and awoken, they tied ne to a table, destroyed my gear, nearly killed me when they mutilated my chest, they then dumped my body, where I was found by a fire team of titans.

I told the story to Wendy, as she cringed at the thought of me being in pain

"Jesus Christ Dip, I'm sorry that happened to you" she said as she hugged me.

"It's no big deal"I said as i transmatted the two of us to my jump ship, so we could return to the tower.

"Ok, Mabel go to holiday, see if she has any ships available, Soos, go find Xur" i stated handing him the entirety of my strange coins "and buy some good armor and weapons for Wendy. Wendy you're coming with me to talk to Cayde-6"

She looped her arm around mine as we walked.

I blushed, smiling and happy to have the girl i love back.

We arrived at Caydes station, where she's received her hunter equipment and powers.

Soos and Mabel returned, Soos carrying 4 exotic armor pieces, and three exotic guns, and Mabel told us of a ship that she had managed to get Holiday yo trade, but also said that I owed the ship right a favor in the near future.

"Here ya go Wendy* Soos said as he handed her the equipment he procured from from the tentacle faced bastard.

"Thanks guys" she said

"WELCOME TO FIRE TEAM GRAVITY FALLS" Mabel shouted at the top of her lungs


	3. chapter 3 the tower falls

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, irl stuff has been keeping me busy, this chapter is gonna be a jump from Destiny 1 to Destiny 2 when the tower falls, and I'm bringing up the vulgarity

The Tower Falls

The gravity falls team was just getting back from a mission out in the cosmodrome, as soon as they cleared the cloud barrier surrounding the last city they saw a large Cabal ship attacking the tower and a sort of device attached to the traveler.

"How the hell did they find us" soos said as they landed on the tower inside the vanguard room.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out" Supper stated as he ran towards three charging Cabal.

After dealing with the forces on the tower, Amanda Holiday pick up our intrepid heroes and took them to the Cabal flag ship.

"Come on big guy" Holiday said as they passed the traveler "do something"

After cutting down their forces and disabling their shields the group heads out, desperately trying to contact Holiday and Zavala.

As you step out on the deck and see nothing but fire

"How do we come back from this?" dippers ghost says as he emerges and Wendy holds his hand

"You don't. Welcome to a world without Light." says a giant cabal as he taps a button on his gauntlet which activates the device on the traveler and takes the light and the team crumpled to the ground

"Do not look at me, creature!" he says as dipper tries to get up

Dipped tries yet again to get up

"You are weak. Undisciplined. Cowering behind walls. You're not brave. You've merely forgotten the fear of death. Allow me to reacquaint you." he says as he kicks everyone towards the edge. Dipper reaches for the other as they fall off the edge.

The Cabal lifts Dipper off the ground so he can threaten him face to face

"Your kind never deserved the power you were given. I am Ghaul. And your light… is mine." he says as he throws dipped back down to earth


End file.
